Tickle Enchantment
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Ben, Rachel, and Sasha unintentionally free a tickle monster from a magic amulet! Is she a friend or a foe?


**My totally awesome friend Redbat132 gave me the awesome idea for this story! Enjoy and no flames please!**

* * *

In the Tickle Realm, Rachel and Sasha Jocklin were playing by the lake. Rachel was swimming while Sasha was sunbathing.

"What's taking Ben so long?" Sasha said just as Rachel emerged from the water.

"Maybe he was trying to avoid getting tickled while inside the castle." Rachel giggled. "After all, he is only wearing his swim trunks."

"Hey, guys."

The girls saw Ben coming over to them. The teenage boy was looking over his shoulder. "I managed to get through the castle tickle free." he said. "It's a good thing Jocu and his brothers are busy with other-" His voice trailed off when he saw Rachel and Sasha in their bikinis.

Sasha giggled as she stood up. "What's wrong, Ben?" She batted her eyelashes at him.

"Do you like our bathing suits?" Rachel asked as she cutely walked over to Ben.

"N-No!" Ben looked away.

Rachel put her arms over the boy. "Then why are you blushing?"

Sasha got really close to Ben. "Are you shy?"

Ben felt his face get hotter and hotter. Rachel and Sasha were like family to him, but they were incredibly beautiful girls. Ben couldn't help but feel a little flustered when they were in their swimsuits.

"I think he's shy." Sasha dragged a fingernail down Ben's stomach. The boy yelped and jumped out of Rachel's arms.

"NO! No tickling!" Ben said. "I do NOT want to get tickled this time!"

"But Ben, we're in the Tickle Realm." Rachel said. "We always get tickled her, no matter what we do."

Sasha leaned against a feather tree. "Yeah, if something tickles you, just deal with it. This world tickles people just for fun! So, it's not so bad. AAAH! Heeheeheeheehee!" Sasha started to giggle when she felt the tree branches tickle her stomach with their feather leaves.

Ben pulled Sasha away from the tickly tree. "You guys give up too easily! Being tickled is the worst! So, you guys can laugh yourselves silly today, but not me!" He walked over to the lake. Ben was about to jump until something sparkly caught his eye.

"Whoa! Check this out!" Ben picked up the object and showed the girls his find. It was a purple amulet with a gold chain. The jewel sparkled like a twinkling night sky.

"Wow! It's beautiful!" Rachel brushed off the jewel with her fingertips. When she did, the amulet wiggled.

Sasha gasped. "It moved!"

Rachel rubbed the jewel again, it wiggled some more. "I wonder..." Curious, she wiggled her finger against the jewel. "Tickle, tickle, tickle!"

The jewel wiggles even more and made a strange squeaking noise.

"The jewel is ticklish?!" Ben exclaimed, dumbfounded.

"Let's tickle it some more!" Rachel and Sasha ticked the ticklish jewel. "Tickle, tickle, tickle! Coochy, coochy, coo!"

Their tickling caused the stone to glow and levitate out of Ben's hand. It glowed brightly and a great big flash lit up the forest.

When Ben and the girls opened their eyes, they saw a tickle monster they've never seen before!

She had light lavender fur and had two tails with white furry tail tips. Her long white hair was in a bun with two feather shaped hair sticks. She wore a dark purple robe and held a wand with glowing pink feathers at the end of it, almost like a feather duster.

The monster brushed her bangs and smiled wide. "At last! I have been freed!"

The tickle monster pointed her wand at the ground. Purple sparkles touched the grass and feather vines shot out of the ground! Ben, Rachel, and Sasha were trapped when the vines held back their arms and legs, spreading them far apart.

"HEY! Let us go!" Ben shouted. He and the girls tried to break free, but the vines were too strong.

"Excellent! Three humans ready to tickle!" the tickle monster gleamed as she approached the trapped humans.

"Who are you?!" Rachel asked as she struggled.

"I am Kumi, the tickle enchantress. You have released me from my imprisonment! And now, I shall tickle you all!"

"WHY?! We freed you so why would you tickle us?!" Rachel said.

Kumi chuckled. "Why not? We tickle monsters love to tickle people! It's in our nature! And I'm going to have a ball with you humans!" She rubbed her hands together. "You all look oh so ticklish!"

"Well, you're not getting any satisfaction from me!" Ben protested. "I won't laugh no matter how bad you tickle me!"

"Oh, really?" Kumi said, approaching Ben. "You say that. But I can make anyone laugh." She strolled over to Sasha and tickled her belly with her feather duster wand.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sasha involuntarily laughed as she was being tickled. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Kumi stopped momentarily. "Mmm, yes! Very ticklish! You'll be a pushover!"

Kumi then tickled Rachel's belly. Rachel tried to fight back, but no longer than a second, she burst out laughing.

"Excellent." Kumi purred. "Just as ticklish." She went to Ben and tickled Ben's stomach. Ben almost exploded with laughter. That feather duster was unbelievably ticklish. But he somehow managed to clamp his mouth shut.

After a few moments of tickling, Kumi stopped. "My, you actually fought back. Impressive." She smiled. "But it certainly took a lot of strength out of you."

Ben hung limp as he gasped for air. If he lost that much strength from only a small moment of tickling, who knows what other tickle tricks she has up her sleeve?!

Kumi gave a wicked grin. "This will be so much fun! And now, tickle time!" She aimed the wand her wand at Sasha. "I'll start with you!" She gave it a wave and golden feathers appeared and floated around Sasha.

The feathers tickled Sasha on her stomach, thighs and underarms.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sasha laughed helplessly as she was tickled by the magic feathers.

"Sasha! Don't laugh! You gotta fight it!" Ben said.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I-I-I CAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAN'T!" Sasha couldn't stop laughing. She was too ticklish to resist.

"Yes! Yes! Such laughter! I love it!" Kumi mused. "Does that tickle, little one?"

Sasha couldn't even respond because she was laughing so much.

Kumi turned to Rachel. "And now for you!" She pointed her wand at Rachel. Dozen of tiny pink feathers appeared and swirled around together to form two feathery hands! Without warning, they tickled Rachel right in the middle of her stomach.

"EEEEEE!" Rachel squealed before laughing hysterically. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO! NO! NOT THERE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh, yes there. My wand detects where a person is most ticklish! And your stomach is where I hit the jackpot!" Kumi laughed. Hearing Rachel and Sasha's combine laughter made her feel ecstatic. "Yes! That's it! Keep laughing! Feel the tickles and laugh, laugh, laugh!"

Rachel and Sasha did nothing but laugh. Kumi's tickle magic was too powerful for them to fight back.

Ben was forced to watch his two best friends get tickled silly. He glared at Kumi, who immediately took notice. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she grinned. "Your friends are having so much fun!"

"There's nothing fun about tickling!" Ben said. "I won't laugh for you!"

"I see, you're the kind who hates tickling because you know it's your weakness and you don't want to show it." Kumi twirled her wand. "Am I right?"

Ben said nothing.

Kumi smiled. "So I'm right. But I will make you laugh, it's what a tickle monster lives for." The feathers on her wand glowed brightly. "I saved my favorite tickle tactic just for you. No one can resist the ticklish wrath of my wand!"

The tickle enchantress began to lightly stroke Ben's toned stomach, dragging the feathers along the contours of his abs. Ben grimaced and closed his eyes, biting his lip as he tried to block out the ticklish sensations.

As Kumi kept tickling his stomach, she decided to tease him. "Tickle, tickle, tiiiiickle." she sang. Her words made the feathers glow brighter, making the tickling stronger.

Ben started to sputter and buck around. The wand sent ticklish jolts that seemed to shoot through his body unrelentingly.

"Hmm, your stomach is quite ticklish." Kumi said. "But I think you have an even more ticklish spot."

Ben started to panic, but he had to focus on blocking out the feather wand. It took every ounce of strength in him to fight off the tickles.

But Kumi had a pretty good idea where his spot was. She let go of her wand and willed it to keep tickling Ben. She chuckled as she slowly walked around Ben. "My, you seem sooooo ticklish..." Kumi purred, she emphasized this by slowly dragging her fluffy fingertips down Ben's arms, making him squirm and clench his teeth hard.

Kumi leaned next to the boy's ear. "My wand is an excellent tickle tool..." she whispered. "But...can you handle my soft...fluffy...fingers?"

At that moment, she tickled Ben's armpits without mercy.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!" Ben broke at last.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Kumi smiled with satisfaction. She took in all the ticklish laughter given by the three humans. "Yes, that's it! Tickle, tickle, tickle! Coochy, coochy cooooo!"

The entire tickle forest was filled with laughter. There was so much laughter that if even attracted the attention of the royal family.

"HALT!" cried a powerful voice.

Kumi stopped tickling Ben. She retrieved her wand and undid all the tickle spells and freed Rachel, Sasha and Ben.

Through his teary eyes, Ben saw King Lauhin, Queen Bliss, and all their sons.

"Your Majesties!" Kumi bowed before the royals.

King Lauhin approached, he waved his feather scepter over the humans and their bodies glowed yellow. They felt the strength returning! They were no longer worn out and stood on their feet again.

"Kumi! How are you still alive?!" asked but the king. "We thought you were destroyed!"

Kumi shook her head. "The Nitians didn't destroy me. They sealed me away inside a magic amulet until these three heroes freed me. I owe everything to them."

Queen Bliss gave Ben, Rachel and Sasha a big mmonster hug. "Thank you so much, everyone! You rescued our royal enchantress!"

"We did?!" Sasha said.

"Yes! By tickling the amulet, you weakened its power and set me free!" Kumi said. "Now, I can return to the castle and fufill my royal duty!"

"Royal duty?" asked Ben. "What do you do exactly?"

Kumi smiled. "What else? Protect the Tickle Realm from the forces of the evil Nitians!" She giggled. "And then there's my side job as dungeon keeper."

"Dungeon keeper?!" the humans exclaimed.

Jocu nodded. "Yes, Kumi was in charge of the Tickle Dungeon before she disappeared. Her job was tickle torturing the prisoners."

Ben gulped. "Yeah, she's real good at that job."

"Yeah! She made us crack open like eggs!" Sasha said. "In fact, I still feel tickles in my tummy after that!"

Everyone laughed.

"Let us head to the castle and celebrate with a feast!" announced King Lauhin. "To honor the return of Kumi the enchantress!"

"And the kind souls who freed me!" Kumi said, gesturing to the humans.

"YEAAAAAAAH!"

Ben couldn't help but smile. Sure, he and his friends got tickled silly, but they did a good deed by freeing a loyal defender of the Tickle Realm.


End file.
